Springs are commonly used in conjunction with garage doors to balance the weight of the door and enable the door to be opened with relative ease. Garage door springs generally break after several years of useage and in order to install a new spring the spring must be extended and its end placed over a hook which forms a part of the garage door bracket assembly. The amount of pull required to stretch the spring depends on the spring size but often a pull of as much as 50 lbs. is required and because of the height of the spring it is difficult to exert the required pull in order to stretch the spring over the hook to which it is attached.